


Starry-eyed and Sunkissed

by starryeyed (kaylie153)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Luwoo, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Pining, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, dumb boys, haechan is oblivious, im sorry boo, jaemin jeno Yangyang lucas mentioned, johnil, mark thinks Hyuck is the sun, markhyuck, mentioned nomin, renjun as a background cameo that doesnt get named, very brief yanghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/starryeyed
Summary: “You’d do that for someone you like?” Donghyuck’s voice sounded strange, but Mark was too scared to turn around and see his expression, so he just nodded. “Someone you want to date?” Another nod. “Someone you’d—you’d want to call your boyfriend?”(or donghyuck is oblivious and mark is devastatingly in love)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Starry-eyed and Sunkissed

Mark doesn't remember the first time Donghyuck came into the coffee shop—

Okay, that's a lie. He definitely remembers.

It was early September, still blazing hot outside, and the sun was way too high in the sky. He remembers the door opening, and three boys entering, chattering away like no one else was around. Mark remembers one of the boys, in particular, head thrown back, laugh like a bell. When he’d ordered his drink, he said his name was Haechan. Mark felt that was fitting, since looking at the boy was like staring into the sun.

But most of all, Mark remembers handing over his drink, hand slick with condensation, and the feeling when their fingers brushed. Haechan smiled wide at the electricity, and Mark felt like he could combust right there behind the counter.

* * *

Mark definitely remembers when Haechan became Donghyuck.

He’d started coming into the coffee shop regularly, ordering the same drink every time, until the weather began to turn chilly. One particularly cold day in October, Donghyuck sat at a table on the patio, a sketchbook in front of him, tapping a pencil against his chin. The drink in front of him was empty, the top stuffed down into the cup. Mark coming out of the doors, slipping his jacket over his arms, caught his attention.

“Mark!”

Honestly, Mark shouldn’t have jumped. He knew Haechan was there, he’d been watching him through the window for nearly an hour. “Hey, Haechan.”

The smile on his face was tight, but he gestured to the empty seat at his table. “I never get to catch you after work.”

He nodded as he sat, pulling his jacket tight around him to shield himself from the cold trying to dig itself into his bones. “Yeah, you always leave right before I get off.”

Haechan cocked his head to the side. “Really? You should’ve told me, I woulda waited for you.”

Heat flooded Mark’s cheeks at that thought. He’d only known Haechan a month (barely), but the boy had always been talkative, interested in what the older had to say, in his opinions. Mark assumed it was his personality, in spite of how eagerly he wished it might be a reciprocated crush. “Y-you would?”

The younger nodded, a hand coming up to rake his hair back, giving Mark an unreadable look. “I have something to tell you.” He leaned in conspiratorially, and Mark couldn’t help leaning in as well, eyes glued to the way Haechan set his brows. “My name is actually Donghyuck.”

It was something about trying out a stage name, for his many artistic pursuits, be it painting, acting, singing, whatever he was trying that semester. A way to distance himself if he failed, or lost interest. 

Mark knew it was a great honor for Donghyuck to tell him. 

It was also the first time he texted him, securing his number as they walked to the bus stop. Donghyuck was headed back to the dorms on campus, while Mark was going across town to the apartment he shared with his brother (and his brother’s boyfriend). They stayed up too late, texting jokes and awful memes. Mark laughed at the funny emojis Donghyuck sent when he said goodnight.

He saved him in his phone as _Hyuckie <3 _.

* * *

It was difficult, but he could recall the first time Hyuck broke his heart.

They’d been friends for 4 months. They’d met each other’s friends, Mark had invited him to family dinners. Hyuck let him hold him when he explained why he never saw his parents. The older had slept with Donghyuck in his arms, he’d wiped his tears, he’d laughed and smiled when he told the worst jokes. Mark preened whenever he got the younger to blush.

The first time Donghyuck broke his heart, he’d come skipping into Mark’s bedroom, a huge grin on his face as he threw himself onto Mark’s bed. 

He laughed at the younger, spinning in his desk chair to watch as Hyuck sprawled across his bed, starfished and incredibly red from exertion.

“What’s up, Hyuckie?”

A giggle spilled from his plush lips, making Mark’s heart beat at double time. “Maybe, somehow, possibly, ya boy just got himself a date!”

His heart sank. The fond smile on his mouth dropped, and the swelling of his heart came to a near stop. “What?” He wished he didn’t sound so goddamn breathless.

Donghyuck didn’t seem to notice, still grinning up at the ceiling of Mark’s room. “Yangyang - _that kid in my theatre class_ \- he finally asked me out!” He sat up then, smiling brightly, cheeks still flushed pink. He was waiting for a reaction from Mark.

The older did everything he could to appear happy. This was his best friend. He couldn’t-- shouldn’t be this affected. “That’s great, Donghyuck. I didn’t know you were looking for a boyfriend.” He spun back to his desk before his fake smile cracked. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hyuck’s eyebrows furrow.

“Well, I’m not. But I’m also not gonna turn down a cute boy’s offer!” A big sigh blew his bangs off his forehead. “A girls gotta eat, ya know?” When he didn’t get a chuckle from Mark, he huffed. “Calm down, hyung. Yangyang is nice, he’s funny too. Might as well try it out, right?”

Mark could feel his shoulders shaking, but he tried to steel himself so Donghyuck wouldn’t notice.

Thuds sounded from behind him, then the rustle of his sheets. When he looked back, Hyuck had settled himself in his bed, sticking his arms out for Mark, making grabby hands. 

“Come cuddle me till I can sleep.” His eyes looked heavy, but that special kind of spark that made him _him_ was still there. “Jaemin brought _someone_ over,” a quirk of one immaculately shaped brow, “and I do not wanna go back there.”

Mark closed his laptop and slipped into the sheets with him. Hyuck leaned across him to flip the lamp off, his smell of lavender and vanilla and honey invading Mark’s senses. The younger’s arms secured themselves around his waist, his head on Mark’s chest.

“Night, hyung.”

“Night, Hyuck-ah.”

When he was certain that the noodle wrapped around him was completely out, Mark shuffled out of the bed, padded across the floor, and snuck toward the living room. His brother sat on the couch, legs stretched down the length of it, his boyfriend stuffed between the couch and his long torso. A sniffle from the hallway brought their attention to the boy, tears brimming in his usually playful eyes.

Taeil sat up straight, his arms spreading wide to welcome Mark into his friendly warmth. Johnny pulled his legs off the couch, letting his little brother settle between the two of them. They held him quietly for a long time, the movie playing in the background, and Mark crying softly for what felt like hours. 

“Hyuck - _hiccup_ \- is dating someone.”

Taeil stroked his hair, sending a meaningful look toward his boyfriend.

“He seems so happy.”

Johnny sighed. “Bud, I told this would happen if you didn’t make your feelings known— _OW!_ ” Mark jerked out of his grip, looking up to see his brother rubbing his shoulder, glaring at Taeil, who glowered back. “Cmon Taeil. We both told him he couldn’t be slow, that Hyuck-ah would have other people wanting to date him.”

“That’s not the point,” Taeil hissed. His eyes found Mark’s, softening at the tired look on his face. “You know he’s right though, Mark.” Mark nodded, wiping the tears with the back of his hand. “But it’s just one date. Not a boyfriend.”

They sent him back to bed after more hugs, soothing words of encouragement, and a pep talk about how he could totally have anyone he wanted.

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around him in his sleep like he’d never left the bed in the first place.

* * *

Mark went on a date a month after Hyuck broke up with Yangyang.

Break up wasn’t the correct term. You couldn’t really break up with someone you’d been on two dates with, but Mark didn’t know what else to call it. 

After the brief fling, Donghyuck said he liked the idea of playing the field, seeing who called to him. Mark thought it would be best to try to get over him before he got even more invested in someone who wasn’t ready for anything serious. Plus it hurt, thinking about his best friend kissing relative strangers and laughing about it later.

Jaemin and Jeno had become official, and Jeno’s roommate had a cousin who was new to Korea and very cute. And tall. So Jeno thought it would be fun to introduce them. Donghyuck didn’t understand Mark’s sudden interest in dating, proclaiming he was going to lose his cuddle buddy. His roommate had simply shook his head at him.

Yukhei was nice. He was loud and funny, a genuine person that made Mark feel comfortable. 

They went on several dates, to the absolute horror of Hyuck, and they kissed after a month. But it was easy to come to the conclusion that there wasn’t much there besides friendship. At least Mark had got a bro out of it in the end. And he was the first one Yukhei came to when he met the cute library page with pretty lips, soft hair, and the cutest bunny teeth he’d ever seen.

Donghyuck thought it was weird that Mark could be so happy for someone he had liked to be dating someone new. He’d shrugged, explained it had never been anything more than friendly feelings for the other, and mostly, a distraction.

The younger sat on his own bed, watching Mark proofread his essay. “What do you mean? I thought you really liked him.”

“As a friend, yeah. But I never felt anything else. I never wanted to hold him close, kiss him. I never wanted to cuddle him until he fell asleep.” Mark froze at his own words, his heart starting to race. _Way to fucking slip-up, man_.

“You’d do that for someone you like?” Donghyuck’s voice sounded strange, but Mark was too scared to turn around and see his expression, so he just nodded. “Someone you want to date?” Another nod. “Someone you’d—you’d want to call your boyfriend?”

Mark turned then. 

Donghyuck was still sitting on his bed, his eyes filled with tears, fingers clasped tightly between his thighs. He looked so small, waiting for Mark to answer him. He couldn’t remember ever seeing the younger look this vulnerable. Except for maybe that time when he’d told Mark his parents had kicked him out when he told them he was gay.

His instincts had him standing, walking to Donghyuck, placing a hand on his cheek. His breath caught in his throat when Hyuck leaned into his touch. “Yeah, Hyuckie.”

A whimper escaped him, a single tear rolling down his sunkissed cheek. “I had no idea.”

Mark nodded, leaning closer to the younger boy, his heart hammering in his chest. “I know.”

“Me too,” Hyuck breathed. His hand found purchase on Mark’s hip, tugging him in closer.

“You too what, Donghyuck?”

Their lips were centimeters apart, breathing the same air. Mark’s head was filled with his scent. 

“I wanna be the one you kiss and hold and fall asleep with.”

Mark’s lips twitched, trying to fight back the smirk that wanted to take over his face. “You do?”

Hyuck only nodded, his eyes glued to Mark’s quivering mouth. Their eyes met, Hyuck let out a small hum, then surged forward, attaching his mouth to the older’s, fingers wrapping themselves into the hem of Mark’s shirt.

Their lips slotted together perfectly, a mess of slick and teeth. For a first kiss, it felt anything but tame, hands sliding around to hold Hyuck’s neck closer, fingers dipping underneath Mark’s t-shirt, and a moan ripped from his throat when Hyuck traced the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

When they parted, their breaths intermingling once again, trying to slow their heartbeats, Mark beamed down at him.

“What?” Donghyuck croaked. He looked like he’d been through it, pupils dilated wide, hair a mess.

Mark pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Johnny said I’d never have the balls to confess.”

Hyuck guffawed, leaning away from the older’s sweet touch. “Um, I’m pretty sure _I’m_ the one who confessed.”

He stuttered, trying to gather his words to argue back, but then Hyuck was connecting their lips again, and all logical thought seemed to fade away, only the sweet echo of _DonghyuckDonghyuckDonghyuck_ in his mind.

* * *

The second time Hyuck ever broke his heart, they’d been together for just shy of a year.

His arms were crossed as he stood in the middle of Mark’s room, complaining that if Mark quit the coffee shop, then he’d have no more free muffins, and that was “absolutely unacceptable.”

Mark clutched his heart dramatically, stumbling backward until he fell on his bed, crying out like he’d been shot, or stabbed.

The bell-like laughter that always brought him back to that first day sounded in his ear, Hyuck climbing onto the bed to straddle Mark’s hips, smacking his boyfriend in the middle of his chest.

“Shut up, hyung, you’re so dramatic.” Hyuck looked rather fond of the boy underneath him. His fingers itched to caress those high cheekbones, pulled up into a playful smile.

“ _I’m_ dramatic? You just told me you’d break up with me if I quit a job you know I hate!” Mark giggled at the pull of Hyuck’s brows, the purse of a pout settling on his mouth.

“You know I was only joking.”

The older looked up at him. Donghyuck was still so beautiful, tanned skin, eyes full of stars, mouth a petite little pout of plush lips, and smile as bright as a rising sun. He’d always been particularly enamored with this sun. His fingers slid up to wrap around the back of Hyuck’s neck, pulling him down so they were close but not quite touching yet.

“I know, Hyuckie.” He chuckled at the sour look on his sweet boyfriend’s face. He breathed out raggedly. He watched Hyuck’s eyes swallow him whole. “I love you, Donghyuck.”

The searing kiss to his lips would’ve got the message across just fine, but Hyuck still pulled away, a breathtaking grin on his face. “I love you too. Always.”

Kissing had always been one of Mark’s favorite activities with Hyuck, so he happily brought their lips together again, intent to show him his love in every way he knew how.

“Hey guys, I’m thinking we should do pasta for dinner— oh cmon! You’re too young for this!”

A pillow was thrown at Taeil, who was stood in the now open doorway to Mark’s bedroom, though he dodged it unflinchingly.

“Learn to knock, hyung!”

“I don’t have to, Markie, my dear, we’re family—” Another pillow, this one hitting him in the face. “Okay, okay, I’m going.” He poked his head in once again, a smug smirk on his face. “Be safe, kids, use protection!” The door slammed when a shoe sailed through the air, cackling heard retreating down the hallway.

Hyuck laughed into Mark’s neck, warm and wet, and wonderful.

Mark felt rather light, remembering the first day he’d ever heard that sound. He’s pretty sure he’ll remember that day for the rest of his life.

All thought, however, completely ceases when Donghyuck captures his lips in a bruising, loving, all-consuming kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, and feel free to drop a comment— criticism or praise welcomed😬
> 
> I’d link my twitter but it never works, so here’s my @‘s  
> -moonctzen_1  
> -kayliesarchive


End file.
